Implications
by teh-fargs
Summary: Luffy feels strange and goes to Nami to find out what it means. ZoLu SanUso


"Nami?"  
Nami looked up. "What is it, Luffy?"  
"I feel weird."  
Nami sighed, expecting him to have heartburn or something else related to his vulgar eating habits. "When did it first start?"  
"When me and Zoro were sleeping together."  
Nami almost choked on her drink.  
"Na?" Luffy looked worriedly at her, tilting his head. "Are you okay, Nami?"  
"Did... you just say...?"  
Luffy smiled and shrugged. "We sleep together all the time. Anyways, I got this weird feeling in my chest. It didn't hurt but it was hard to breath."  
"Was Zoro..." she cleared her throat. "Doing... anything?"  
Luffy thought, looking at the sky. "Nothing different. Just like we usually do, but when he touched me it got harder to breath. Oh! And I get really anxious, too." Luffy looked down at his chest, brushing his fingers where his heart was. "It didn't feel like a bad thing, but I thought I better ask you."  
Nami laughed nervously; her mind was reeling, images she didn't want to see flashing through over and over. "Do-Don't worry about it. It's supposed to happen at a time like that."  
"Oh. Okay." Luffy grinned. "Thanks, Nami!"

* * *

Zoro was in the kitchen, finishing off a salad when Nami found him and expressed her anger in the best way she knew how. Clutching his head from the blow, Zoro glared at his attacker. "What the hell was that for?""For taking advantage of Luffy, you bastard!" Nami yelled. She aimed a kick but Zoro blocked it this time. "How dare you... you... he's just a kid!"

Zoro blocked another punch. "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything!"  
"Luffy said you slept with him," Nami spat. Zoro and Sanji's eyes widened."What!" both men shouted.  
"You pervert!" Sanji shouted, wielding a spatula at the swordsman.  
"Shut up you shitty cook! This is the first time I've heard about this too!" Zoro shouted.  
Sanji scowled. "Oh?"

"Don't lie, Zoro. I heard it from Luffy's mouth," Nami said.  
"Well what did he say?"  
"He said 'when me and Zoro were sleeping together'!" Nami shouted. "You can't get any more specific!"  
Zoro thought. A smile graced his lips and he let out a small chuckle.  
"What are you laughing about, pervert?"  
Zoro rolled his eyes. "Do you really think someone like Luffy would be smart enough to imply something like that? He's talking literally."  
"Liter... ally?"  
"Obviously," Zoro said and sighed, rubbing the back of his head where Nami hit him. "He has a habit of sleeping next to me when I'm taking a nap. Says he gets cold but I think he's just lonely. You know him; he has to be with people all the time."  
"But... he said you touched him!" Nami argued.  
"Of course… like his arm. There's no way you can have someone curled in your lap and not touch them," Zoro laughed.  
Nami blinked and blushed, embarrassed. "Oh."  
Zoro shook his head. "You should know better than that. Besides, even if I did make a pass at him, Luffy can take care of himself. He knows what he wants and he won't do what doesn't feel right."  
"He's only a kid. He doesn't know what feels right yet."  
"He knows what doesn't," Zoro said. He started walking out. "That's good enough to keep him from really getting hurt."

Nami thought back to what Luffy had come to her about. "But… wait! Luffy does like you!"

Zoro stiffened, pausing mid-stride. "What?"

"This part's true! He came up to me and asked me if he was all right. Said when you touched him, his chest felt heavy."

Zoro scowled. "That's…"

"Of course!" Sanji suddenly said. He grinned. "I mean, he does follow you around everywhere and clings to you like hell. We should have seen it, really."

"But… Luffy? No way," Zoro said, shocked. "Don't be stupid."

"No. It's true. I'm sure of this much," Nami said with all seriousness.

Zoro groaned. "Beautiful."

"You better go find him and tell him off now." Nami scolded. "If this gets out of hand and you make Luffy cry-"

"I'd kill myself first," Zoro said. "I don't want to have Luffy cry anymore than you do. Believe me."

* * *

Later that Night, After Dinner…

* * *

Zoro found the boy standing on the main deck, watching the stars. Taking a breath, he walked over. "Luffy."

Luffy noticed him and grinned. "Zoro! What's up?"  
"Do you…"

Do I what? Zoro?"

Zoro frowned at the awkward way he was beating around the bush. Just get to the point, damn it! "Do you like me?"

Luffy laughed. "Of course I do! We're best friends!"

"That's not what I mean…"

"What do you mean then?"

Zoro slammed a hand by Luffy's ear onto the wall and Luffy backed up surprised, hitting the wall with his back. Zoro leaned down close, almost touching his lips.

"Oh." Luffy closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah."

Zoro pressed closer and Luffy laughed into the kiss, wrapping his arms over Zoro's shoulders.

"Yay! Zoro likes me, too!"

Zoro blushed.

"Don't announce it to the world, idiot!"

* * *

Sanji frowned, drawing back from the window. "A hug? That's it?"

"What did you expect?" Usopp asked, sipping his tea. "They're both too stupid for anything else to happen."

"I guess," Sanji sighed. "I was expecting a little more, though."

"You sound like a dirty old man," Usopp muttered.

Sanji raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Dirty, huh?"

Usopp squeaked as Sanji swooped in on him. He was so going to get molested.

END 3


End file.
